


Под этим бременем

by Lyna_SH



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, discussion of self-endangerment and potentially suicidal behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyna_SH/pseuds/Lyna_SH
Summary: «На десять саженей тяжелее,На десять саженей вглубь, в стихию, чем воздух плотнее…»
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Под этим бременем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the pressure that obtains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197544) by [Odense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odense/pseuds/Odense). 



> Это не о реальных людях. В рассказе выступают персонажи сериала «Чернобыль» (HBO).

Вызов застал его на подъеме у фундамента будущего «саркофага» — объявился солдат в маске под подбородком и кепке, прикрывавшей глаза от неяркого солнечного света.* 

— Профессор Легасов? Товарищ Щербина просил передать: хочет, чтобы вы вернулись в гостиницу.

— Обратно в гостиницу? — хмуро спросил Валерий, щурясь от бликов на стеклах очков. Снял их, протер краем куртки и снова водрузил на нос — дымка на стеклах превратилась в разводы. — Он в курсе, что мы тут работаем?

— Наверняка в курсе, профессор. Он вызывает вас, а зачем — я не знаю.

— Меня одного? — Валерий вздохнул, увидев кивок солдата, и перевел взгляд на Тараканова. — Генерал, передаю бразды правления в ваши руки.

— Рад стараться, — сухо отозвался Тараканов. — Скажите Щербине, что я брошен тут на произвол судьбы. И не забудьте узнать о смеси для армированных стен, — послал он в спину Валерию.

***

Валерий задержался в подвижном командном пункте, чтобы подтвердить: он уже в пути. Дозвонился только до стойки регистрации. Не впервые ему или Борису приходилось ждать разговора с глазу на глаз. Даже во время их личных бесед в гостинице постоянно велась прослушка, но это было дело принципа.

Грузовик громыхал по дороге в город, тащился в хвосте автобуса с людьми, которые возвращались из лагеря после смены. Валерий получше протер очки и глянул на низкие облака, нависавшие всю неделю. Предположительно, их составляли не только выбросы из активной зоны, и Валерий взвесил все плюсы и минусы дождя. Он может очистить воздух — это плюс, по крайней мере, относительный. С другой стороны, вода прольется им на головы и вернется в реактор.

И все-таки. «Лучше, если все это упадет на нас, чем пойдет дальше», — решил Валерий и отвернулся от окна.

Он отпустил машину у гостиницы «Полесье» и поспешил в закрытый вестибюль. Сегодняшний агент за столиком был невзрачен, якобы читал журнал, но Валерий чувствовал: опущенные глаза провожали его, пока дверь лифта не захлопнулась.

Считая этажи, он думал, что не нуждается в напоминании о слежке. О ней нелегко забыть. У Бориса тоже не получится. Валерий задался вопросом, пойдут ли они на прогулку, пока не вскроются тучи.

***

Валерий уже собирался постучать к Борису, но остановился — заметил, что его собственная дверь приоткрыта.

— Борис? — спросил он, стоя в коридоре между номерами.

— Я тут, — раздался ответ из номера, принадлежавшего Валерию. Он пошел на звук. — Я искал отчет и кое-что нашел.

Валерий плавно толкнул дверь — его поприветствовал дым.

— Куришь мои сигареты? — изумился он.

Увидел, как Борис поднял и опустил плечи над спинкой стула.

— Тебя же они успокаивают? А я должен был занять руки, пока ждал.

— И сколько ты ждал? Вообще, что слышно от сварщиков?

— Не сейчас. Ты кое-что забыл, Валерий.

В голосе Бориса был свинец, и на Валерия накатил страх. Он медленно приблизился к журнальному столику. Почувствовал: внутри все упало, когда он увидел дозиметр, лежавший на ярком свете рядом с гостиничной пепельницей.**

— А! Наверное, забыл сегодня утром, — начал Валерий. — Даже не помню, где его оставил.

— В своих бумагах, — Борис взмахнул рукой с сигаретой, указав на импровизированный рабочий стол у стены, и снова затянулся. — Под ними, если быть точным.

Валерий опустился на стул и потянулся к дозиметру, но не успел ухватить его — Борис бросился вперед, смел дозиметр со стола, мотнул им перед носом Валерия и гаркнул:

— Глянь, как тебе? Скажи-ка, Валерий, сколько на нем?

— Это мой дозиметр! И я не могу прочитать показания, пока ты им машешь, — запротестовал Валерий, пытаясь вырвать дозиметр, но Борис дернул его к себе. Швырнул на стол и вытащил другой такой же из кармана своего пиджака.

— Это — мой, — Борис ткнул пальцем в предмет. — А это — твой, — он снова поднял первый дозиметр. — Или он сломался каким-то удивительным образом, или я хочу знать, почему они показывают то, что показывают.

— Сломался, говоришь, — произнес Валерий слабым голосом и достал из кармана сигареты.

— Не надо, — Борис поднял руку, коротко вздохнув. — Даже не думай. Со мной этот номер не пройдет. — Он затушил сигарету и потер глаза. — Просто скажи мне, почему тут такие низкие показания.

Вместо ответа Валерий опустил голову и прикурил.

— За дурака меня не держи. В последние дни ты бывал рядом с местом аварии намного чаще, чем я. Ты — но не твой дозиметр. Толку от него, когда он тут, под отчетом, — Борис скрипнул зубами, не дождавшись ответа. — Ладно, уважаемый замдиректора. Это ваша новая техническая разработка? Поделитесь со мной, ну же.

Сарказм. Валерий уперся локтями в колени, опустил плечи. С силой выдохнул дым в сторону от стола.

— Институту не обязательно знать, какую дозу я подхватил. И мне тоже.

Борис грохнул кулаком о стол.

— Чушь собачья! Так нельзя, Валерий! Ты не можешь собой рисковать!

— Но мы уже рискуем! — Валерий тоже повысил голос и выпрямился, чтобы встретить яростный взгляд. — Мы подписались на это в тот момент, когда попали сюда, — я уж точно! С первой нашей встречи я понимал, что так будет. Ты знаешь: нет никакого реального способа смыть это с себя или когда-нибудь восстановиться — мы увязли с головой. Так что не важно… не важно, знаем мы или нет. Это уже происходит. Уже слишком поздно!

Он прерывисто вздохнул, снова наклонился вперед от боли в спине, снял очки и сжал переносицу.

— Я делаю что нужно. Но я не смогу сосредоточиться на работе, если буду носиться с собой. Я знаю, что происходит. Но, пожалуйста, Борис, не заставляй меня думать об этом.

Зернистые тучи расступились, и через окно пробился яркий солнечный луч. Валерий поморщился от внезапной вспышки, поправил очки и сменил позу, уклоняясь от света.

Борис долго смотрел на дозиметры, прежде чем начал говорить.

— Тогда скажи мне, что происходит, Валера. Только раз. Если ты не будешь думать об этом, то я — буду.

Голос Бориса был низким и серьезным, и Валерий заставил себя кивнуть, обнаружив, что не может выдавить ни звука. Он провел рукой по волосам и уставился на тонкую струйку дыма, поднимавшуюся из пепельницы. Борис заслужил правду.

— Мои руки, — признался он, показывая покрасневшие суставы пальцев. — Все горячее на ощупь кажется слишком горячим. В горле постоянно першит. Этот воздух и сигареты… не хочу думать, что там с легкими. Иногда меня мутит. Не известно, станет мне лучше или хуже от полноценного приема пищи, но в любом случае я его не одолею. — Он затянулся. — Как я знаю, тут у всех плохой сон, но, считаю, я сохранил ясность мышления. Так что пока это не проблема.

— Пока, — повторил Борис. Его голос звучал отдаленно, но Валерий не мог повернуться. — Что будет, когда это станет проблемой?

Валерий пожал плечами.

— Думаю, тогда наступит наша очередь в больнице номер шесть. Уверен, когда до этого дойдет, мы будем первые в списке, если там еще есть место. Если только пожарные, ликвидаторы и инженеры не загрязнили больницу настолько, что ее закроют до нашего прибытия.

Борис нахмурился сильнее.

— Воспринимай это так, — Валерий сделал паузу, чтобы стряхнуть пепел. — Чем дольше я тут нахожусь, тем меньше придется кому-то другому. Я способен принимать решения, и меня не нужно заново вводить в курс дела. Я берегу чье-то время и жизнь.

Борис кивнул и стиснул челюсть.

— За счет собственной.

— Разве это новость? — Он поднял глаза. — Мы ежедневно ведем подсчет жизням, Борис. Затраты, выгоды, баланс… Расходный материал, списанный со счетов. Или человек со стороны. — Валерий символически взвесил все это и поднял одну руку. — Лучше, чем можно было представить. Только это имеет значение, здесь и сейчас.

— Расходный материал. Ты так о себе думаешь?

Валерий открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого горько улыбнулся.

— Что ж. Кому ты больше доверяешь — мне или этому дозиметру?

— Валерий, — Борис вздохнул, прижал ладонь ко лбу и сильно потер его. — Ты что надумал?

Валерий спокойно встретил взгляд Бориса и затянулся сигаретой.

— Как считаешь, есть в нашей работе хоть что-то безопасное? У тебя на руках отчеты. Я доставал данные для них, для всех нас. Я делал что должно и не собираюсь извиняться за это.

Борис размышлял, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты знаешь, что существуют смены...

— Знаю, для вас, высокого начальства, смена каждые две недели. Кстати, с возвращением; прости за такой прием. — Борис попытался продолжить, но Валерий отмахнулся. — Я знаю. Куда мне ехать? А тебе надо видеться с дочкой. Когда ты меня вызвал, я как раз думал о коте. В отличие от тебя, я ни по ком не скучаю. И по мне не скучают. — Фильтр его сигареты начал тлеть, и он поспешно затушил ее. — Я хочу быть здесь, веришь ты мне или нет. Считаю, только здесь я добьюсь реального результата.

— Я мог бы приказать тебе вернуться в Москву, — сказал Борис. Его голос был ровным и мрачным. — Ты мог бы работать на расстоянии, из института.

Валерий пожал плечами. Пусть это безрассудство, оно того стоит.

— Мог бы. И можешь, — согласился он. — Это будет твое решение. Но ты должен уважать мое. Я действую не вслепую. Очевидно, я первый, кто знал, что так будет, — добавил он с горькой гордостью, клокочущей в горле. — Я иду на это не потому, что сознательно игнорирую факты. Я просто… — Он перевел дух. — Я от них не прячусь.

Молчание Бориса тяжело повисло над тихой комнатой.

— Все там будем, — наконец согласился он. — Но ты свыкся с этой мыслью легче других.

Валерий кожей чувствовал осуждение, но не мог взять свои слова обратно.

— По крайней мере, будем избавлены от пресс-конференций, когда начнем распадаться на части, — допустил он. — Ты вечно на них жалуешься.

— Это зайдет так далеко?

Валерий поднял глаза, с опозданием поняв, что правда вырвалась наружу.

— Борис. Евдокимович. — Он балансировал между весом имени и отчества и слабой улыбкой. — Я не намерен узнавать.

Ударная волна постепенно накрывала Бориса, и на этот раз Валерий не мог заставить себя принести извинения, глядя, как человек напротив оседает на стуле, снова до смерти потрясенный его словами.

— Я не… Ты не можешь…

— У нас есть работа, — твердо, серьезно сказал Валерий. — Это прежде всего. Разумеется. Мы накроем блок и плотно запечатаем, а потом вернемся в Москву, к жизни и сделаем так, чтобы это никогда не повторилось. — Он запнулся, что-то припомнив. — Кстати, Тараканов просил узнать, какую бетонную смесь ты рекомендуешь для армированных стен.

— Изюмовскую, — на автомате ответил Борис и моргнул. — Не сбивай меня с толку. Генерал обождет. То, что ты сейчас сказал…

— Мнение, не факт, а значит, пользы ноль, — резко ответил Валерий.

— Да. Или нет.

Валерий поднял глаза, не зная, как понимать тон Бориса. Тот наклонился вперед и постучал по столику, на котором лежали дозиметры.

— Давай так. Уговор. Ты начинаешь его носить. Не обязательно смотреть на него, переверни, если хочешь, но держи при себе, когда ты там. Вручаешь мне — я смотрю. И говоришь, если станет хуже. Я разберусь с этим. Да, разберусь, — добавил Борис, заметив сомнение на лице Валерия. — Я достал тебе пять тысяч тонн песка и бора — с регулярным питанием попроще будет.

Валерий уставился на дозиметры, не находя слов. Борис ждал. В глубине души Валерий был впечатлен его терпением.

— У тебя все так просто.

— Это моя работа, — кивнул Борис. — Вообще-то нет, но доставить чертов груз на место все равно легче, чем определить, что нам нужно в первую очередь.

— Ты сильно недооцениваешь значение нашего дела и ставишь его под сомнение.

— Знаю. Говорить так позволено только мне. Потому что речь о нашей работе, а я — твой начальник. — Борис вздохнул. — Но так работает система: ты сообщаешь мне о проблеме, я ее устраняю. И так день за днем. — Он посмотрел Валерию прямо в глаза. — Ты нам нужен. Не хочешь сам поберечься, значит, кому-то придется взять это на себя.

Валерий моргнул.

— Ты не обязан.

— Занятно. А кто ж еще — или тебя устроит товарищ Силаев?*** — Борис покачал головой. — Послушай меня. Не тебе судить, расходный ты или нет. Это дело важнее, чем ты, чем любой из нас, но мы не бросаемся навстречу последствиям. — Борис сделал красноречивую паузу, и Валерий неохотно встретился с ним глазами. — Я тебя не отстраняю. Ты слишком незаменимый. Но на место аварии ни ногой. И эта твоя затея, — он указал на дозиметры, — прекращается сию же минуту.

Он ждал, наблюдал, и Валерий опять отвел взгляд. Через окно было видно, что над ними снова сгущаются тучи и нет ни намека на солнце, а внизу качаются на вечернем ветру почерневшие кусты роз. 

— Мы все умираем, Валера. Не укорачивай себе век.

— Хорошо, — наконец прошептал Валерий. — Я попытаюсь. Твоя идея, мое исполнение.

Борис выдохнул над низким столиком, и Валерий осознал, каким напряжением воли тот сдерживал себя, пока ждал ответ.

— Молодчина.

Борис резко поднялся, сунул оба дозиметра в карман пиджака и сгреб в охапку отчет.

— Ладно, идем.

Валерий тоже встал, застегнул пуговицу на куртке и догадался спросить:

— Куда идем?

— Вниз, — Борис нетерпеливо указал на дверь. — Наверняка ты пропустил обед — наверстаешь упущенное. Заодно введешь меня в курс дел, — он помахал отчетом. — Я не выпал из жизни, пока был снаружи, но в твоей голове больше данных, чем могут выдержать эти страницы.

— Так и есть, — Валерий усмехнулся и удивился сам себе. — Если бы что-то подобное легло мне на стол в институте, я бы пожелал знать, кто это подготовил и кто вообще взял этого человека на работу.

— Изображаете большого начальника, профессор? Боюсь представить, с каким удовольствием ты бы прошелся по этому красной ручкой.

— Тогда достань мне красную ручку. Я тебе покажу.

Борис рассмеялся, и за ними закрылась дверь. 

______________________________________________

_Оригинальное название рассказа — The Pressure That Obtains — строчка из стихотворения Above These Cares американской поэтессы и драматурга, лауреата Пулитцеровской премии Эдны Сент-Винсент Миллей (1892–1950)._

**Above These Cares**

Above these cares my spirit in calm abiding  
Floats like a swimmer at sunrise, facing the pale sky;  
Peaceful, heaved by the light infrequent lurch of the heavy wave  
Serenely sliding  
Under his weightless body, aware of the wide morning, aware of the gull  
on the red buoy bedaubed with guano, aware  
of his sharp cry;  
Idly athirst for the sea, as who should say:  
In a moment I will roll upon my mouth and drink it dry.  
Painfully, under the pressure that obtains  
At the sea's bottom, crushing my lungs and my brains  
(For the body makes shift to breathe and after a fashion flourish  
Ten fathoms deep in care,  
Ten fathoms down in an element denser than air  
Wherein the soul must perish)  
I trap and harvest, stilling my stomach's needs;  
I crawl forever, hoping never to see  
Above my head the limbs of my spirit no longer free  
Kicking in frenzy, a swimmer enmeshed in weeds.

**Над этим бременем**

Над этим бременем мой дух спокойно пребывает,  
Скользит, как пловец на рассвете, подставив лицо небесам,  
Мирный, укачанный тяжестью волн, которые то набегают, то отступают.  
Безмятежность струится  
Под телом без веса — он знает, что раскинулось утро, он знает,  
что чайка уселась и резко кричит на бакене,  
красном с гуано;  
Он жаждет моря лениво, как если бы хочет сказать:  
Миг — и рот мой выпьет досуха море.  
Под этим бременем, в муке, на дне океана  
Разум и легкие сплющены.  
(Ибо в подобии жизни тело стремится дышать.  
На десять саженей тяжелее,  
На десять саженей вглубь, в стихию, чем воздух плотнее,  
Где душа должна отмирать.)  
Я сею и жну, расставляю капканы, откликаюсь на зов моей плоти;  
Я прозябаю, вечно надеясь, что будет конец  
Виденью, в котором мой дух уже не свободен  
И яростно бьется опутанный сетью пловец.

_(Перевод мой — Lyna_SH.)_

**Author's Note:**

> * Объект «Укрытие» — изоляционное сооружение над 4-м блоком ЧАЭС. «Саркофаг» монтировали с июня по ноябрь 1986 года. В строительных работах приняли участие 90 тыс. человек. Использовано 400 тыс. м³ бетонной смеси и 7000 тонн металлоконструкций. (Здесь и далее прим. пер.)
> 
> ** Индивидуальный переносной дозиметр с функцией измерения накопленной дозы. Мог носиться в кармане, на ремне и т.д. 
> 
> *** Иван Степанович Силаев (р. 1930) — советский и российский государственный деятель. В 1986-м — заместитель председателя Совета Министров СССР по машиностроению. Возглавлял правительственную комиссию по ликвидации последствий аварии на Чернобыльской АЭС, долгое время находился в зоне катастрофы. Правительственную комиссию по очереди возглавляли Б. Щербина, И. Силаев, Л. Воронин и другие заместители председателя Совмина.


End file.
